The Secret Of You & Me
by Anime Girl23
Summary: It's not gay if only one of them has a dick...right? Finn/Puck slash


This Thanksgiving, we're grateful for...porn? Because this fic? It's a porn fest. Haha.

As always, reviews are love, even if it's something short. It's my first time really writing either of these kinks, so I'd like to see how I did for future reference.

**WARNINGS: **Boy pussy and dirty talk. Not your kink(s)? Kindly click the back button.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

**There _is _a sequel to this story and I'll be posting it when I have time. If you want to be notified by e-mail when it's up, please select Author Alert instead of Story Alert, because it will be posted as an independent one-shot. Clicking Story Alert will get you nowhere.**

The Story Of You & Me  
>One-shot<p>

To say there were no secrets between Puck and Finn would be putting it lightly. From the time they were kids, they knew everything. Puck knew about Finn's little problem and that none of his girlfriends ever put out for him, and Finn knew about the time Puck and Quinn had made out and that his best friend had a pussy.

No secrets.

They'd been kids when Finn found out that Puck didn't have the same things in his underwear. Two kids goofing off and playing doctor. Puck had been the patient and Finn had been confused when the other boy looked different.

_"Ma says I'm special. Dad says I'm a freak."_

They left it at that and kept playing. They didn't talk about puberty or the way Puck had to keep tampons shoved at the bottom of his backpack as they got older, and they tried not to talk about the wrestling games they'd have where something they didn't name ended up pressing up against Puck as they lay tangled on the floor.

The option of not talking about it went out the window when they were fifteen and the kiss happened. They'd been watching a movie, lying on their stomachs on Finn's too-small bed. Puck's head had been pillowed in his arms, turned towards Finn as he watched the screen lazily. Finn had been lying on his side facing Puck. One hand on the small of Puck's back had made the shorter teen look up at him, confused.

Puck had gasped into it when Finn kissed him. Pushed him back with one hand, eyes wide.

_"Dude, what the fuck?"_

_"I…I don't…"_

_"I'm not gay."_

_"Neither am I!"_

_"You just kissed me, man," Puck reminded him, sounding annoyed, but Finn could feel the tremor of Puck's body under the hand he still had on the other boy's back._

_"You have a vagina."_

_"No fucking shit," Puck said, sounding a little hurt. "That doesn't mean I'm a chick, you ass."_

_"I know you aren't! I just… It's not gay if only one of us has a dick?"_

_"Are you asking me that?"_

_"Maybe? No?" Finn sighed, head dropping down. When he looked up, it was into Puck's eyes. "I…"_

_Puck leaned in a little closer, trembling more under Finn's hand as he tilted his face up. "Not gay?"_

_"Not gay," Finn murmured in agreement as Puck pressed their lips together again._

It hadn't been Finn's first kiss. That had been taken by Quinn in a game of Spin-The-Bottle a month before. They hadn't been together yet, and wouldn't for another few months, not until Puck urged him towards the blonde, saying that if he wasn't gay, he needed a girlfriend.

It had been the first time Finn made out with someone, though. The first time that he'd had another body pressed up against his, all probing tongues and wandering hands.

It had been the first time Finn fell asleep wrapped up with another person.

Puck was a lot of firsts for him and not in the I'm-saving-myself-for-you kind of way. More in the way of my-girlfriend-makes-us-pray-whenever-I-try-to-touch-her-ass. It sucked majorly for him and Puck had been sympathetic.

For all the other boy had harped on him about getting a girlfriend, Puck never got one himself. He'd made out with half the chicks in school and he might have fingered Santana once, but he never dated any of them and he obviously never slept with them.

_"Would kind of kill the mood if I had to make them wait while I put on a strap-on."_

Besides, Puck didn't want it spread around school. Which was okay. That whole third-sex thing was still pretty controversial and Finn didn't even want to think about what the other jocks would do to Puck if they found out. He'd read an article once about someone like Puck and when it had gotten out at their school. That guy had gotten gang-raped. The idea of that happening to Puck made Finn want to puke.

So, yeah. Puck was sympathetic to the whole not-getting-any thing since he wasn't either. Which sucked for both of them.

Finn couldn't really remember the conversation that led to them sneaking around. Something about how it's not cheating if it's friends helping out friends and another shit excuse that Finn was pretty sure was them trying to justify that they wanted to do _something_ again. They hadn't kissed at all since that sleepover and it had been months after that Puck brought up the idea.

Finn remembered that he agreed by pushing Puck against the wall and shoving his tongue down his throat.

Puck was a lot of firsts since then. His first hand job. His first blow job (_"Don't fucking talk about it, man."_). His first time.

They'd been sixteen the first time they had sex. Finn had joined Glee Club and Puck had come over one night, looking upset. Told him what he and Quinn had done.

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know."_

Puck had looked like he expected Finn to punch him and for a minute, Finn seriously had contemplated it, but there had been something about the guilt on Puck's face and the fact that he'd straight-up told him.

It just became another thing they didn't talk about.

They'd lain on Finn's bed again that night and kissing turned into making out which turned into shirts coming off. Then, Puck had started pulling at Finn's belt and whispered _fuck me_ into his ear so fucking dirtily that Finn had nearly shot his load then and there.

It hadn't lasted long and Puck didn't even come.

That was the first night Finn had ever gone down on anyone.

Figured it was the least he could do.

Time went on and they kept fucking around. Behind Quinn's back until Finn couldn't be with her anymore. Behind Rachel's back until fucking Finchel crashed and burned too. Finn's house, Puck's house, the school locker room once which was seriously fucking stupid and reckless.

They knew they should have felt guilty and they did on some level, but not enough to stop. Puck said the sex was too good (especially since he'd gotten Finn's problem under control). If it wouldn't make him gay (because they still weren't, okay?), Finn would think that maybe he was a bit in love with the stupid idiot.

Things got hard after his mom and Burt got married. More people in the house and Kurt being in the next room over made it difficult to sneak around. There were just too many chances to get caught and they knew that if Burt caught them, their sleepovers were over, so they had to move solely to Puck's house which fucking sucked. Finding the time was a bitch. His mom worked a lot which was good, but that left Puck with babysitting duty and Sarah had a habit of barging in without so much as a knock.

The last thing they needed was Sarah to tell Mrs. P that she'd seen Puck and him playing naked.

Slowly, fucking as much as their bodies could stand turned into fucking whenever they were alone for more than twenty minutes. Which led to them almost getting caught the night of Rachel's party. Another stupid, reckless thing, but it had been ages and Puck had shoved him into Rachel's room and he was practically begging for it. Who was Finn to say no?

And okay. Tina almost caught them, but of all the people in Glee, she was probably the only one that wouldn't have freaked. Still, that didn't stop them from darting into the bathroom so Puck could pretend to be nauseous.

It had been a while again. He'd gotten back with Quinn and Puck was doing…something with Lauren, so the girls were monopolizing time and it had been fucking weeks. Finn seriously wondered sometimes if it was possible to be addicted to fucking someone. Maybe it was. He'd seen Puck giving him the same looks for the last few days. The same ones that had led to them fucking at Rachel's.

_Dude. Come over. Ma and Sarah are gone for the weekend. Entire. FUCKING. Weekend._

Finn was out of the house and at Puck's so fast after he got the text that he wasn't even sure what he'd tossed in his duffle or if he'd actually told anyone where he was going. He'd deal with it later.

Puck pulled him in fast when he got to the front door, already shirtless and loose pants hanging low and unbuttoned as he pressed Finn up against the wall. The kiss was heated, Puck's arms around his neck and hands grasping at Finn's hair. Finn pressed back with as much heat, arms wrapped around Puck's middle and lifting him a bit as he spun them.

He pressed Puck against the wall, sucking at his neck and telling himself that any marks would be faded by Monday. Puck pulled at Finn's shirt, tugging it over his head and immediately going for Finn's belt.

"Too fucking long," Puck said as they went into another kiss and Finn kicked his shoes off.

"Condoms."

"Pocket."

Finn grabbed the strip (he'd count how many there were later) before he shoved Puck's pants down and off, leaving them both completely naked. Tore it open with his teeth as his free hand went between Puck's legs. Puck moaned, bucking into his hand as Finn slipped a finger inside.

"Just go ahead and fuck me, Hudson," Puck snapped, grabbing at the condom and pulling it over Finn's cock. "Hard."

Finn nodded, pulling Puck with him until they were near Mrs. P's end table. The height difference was too awkward to just do it against the wall and Puck was too heavy for Finn to lift the entire time.

He shoved Puck onto the table, barely listening to its straining creek as it brought Puck up to the right height and he thrust right inside his best friend. They both moaned as Finn started moving, short and hard thrusts that made Puck's back arch and his fingers claw at Finn's shoulders.

"Shit," Puck groaned. "Aw, fuck!"

"Like that? Gonna fuck you all fucking weekend. Till you can't even move."

Puck moaned something that might have been a yes, walls clenching around Finn. He cried out as Finn aimed a thrust at the right spot. "FUCK! Right there! Right—fuck! Oh, God-"

His nails dug into Finn's back as he came, body quivering and head fallen back against the wall. Finn shot into the condom on the next thrust, gasping as his legs wobbled.

Too fucking long.

He slipped from Puck regretfully and stepped away to go dispose of the condom. Puck was on the couch by the time he returned from the kitchen. "We're gonna have to make sure we take the trash out before your mom gets back," he said as he sat beside Puck and pulled the shorter teen against him.

"Worry about it later," Puck replied, turning on the TV.

"'Kay."

Finn wasn't entirely sure what Puck turned on. Some show about an actress that might have been one of those story things on E!. He wasn't really paying attention, more focused on the lazy kisses he and Puck were sharing as they lay together.

"Fucking hate girlfriends," Puck muttered. "Hog all your time and there isn't even any sex."

Finn hummed in agreement as he ran his hands up and down Puck's back. "It was your idea."

"Stupid fucking idea."

"Pretty much." Puck pinched his side and he yelped. "Hey! You said it!"

Puck shrugged and kissed him again, grinding down against Finn's leg. "The sex doesn't suck."

"Nope," Finn said, reaching between them to rub circles against Puck's clit. "Definitely doesn't."

Puck pressed back into his hand, moaning as he started sucking a mark onto Finn's chest.

Finn grunted, arm sandwiched uncomfortably between them still as he kept rubbing circles. Forced his arm down a little farther and slid two fingers inside Puck, twisting and searching until Puck moaned again. He stayed there, stroking and thrusting against that spot as he felt Puck growing steadily wetter until it was dripping down his hand. His own cock grew hard again and he shifted them slightly, rubbing it along Puck's pussy.

"Like that?" He grinned as Puck made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"Yesss," Puck hissed. He pressed back, moaning low as the head of Finn's dick pressed against his entrance. For a second, he pushed farther, letting it slip in an inch before he pulled back and reached for a condom.

Finn groaned as his dick slipped free, wishing that they could just go along with it, but they both knew the risks. He wanted to fuck Puck without a condom. Wanted to see what it felt like to not have latex between them. Maybe stay inside longer than he got to. But to do any of that would mean potential consequences and commitment and those would mean things that he wasn't sure either of them wanted to or were ready to face.

Puck sank onto Finn with a groan, one hand braced on the back of the couch and the other against Finn's chest. Finn's hands held his waist as an extra anchor and he circled his hips on an upward thrust.

They kissed when Puck leaned down, tongues tangling as they moved together slowly. Bare chest rubbed against bare chest, gradually growing faster and more frantic the closer they got. Puck rose back up, meeting Finn's thrusts harder.

He moaned Finn's name and made a face after that Finn had to try not to roll his eyes at. All they did together and Puck thought it was too gay to say his name during sex.

He'd make him fucking scream it by the end of the night.

With a burst of strength, Finn forced himself up and Puck onto his back on the couch in one swift move. "Want me to pound your fucking pussy?" he whispered filthily.

"Fuck me," Puck moaned.

"Magic word." Finn smirked and pinched at Puck's clit.

"Dude!"

"Say it." He gave it a rough rub with the pad of his finger and Puck moaned, bucking against him. "Wanna come?"

"Yes!"

"Then say it," Finn told him, smirking at the power play. Puck always fought it just for the sake of fighting, but he always folded when it came down to it. One more well-aimed thrust and-

"Please! Please fuck me, you asshole!"

Not perfect, but it worked.

"All you had to do was ask," Finn said cheekily as he lifted Puck's hips a bit and started pounding into him. Puck clutched at whatever he could grab, pushing back with every thrust and Finn glanced down between them as best he could, watching as he slipped in and out of Puck. He moaned at the sight, thrusting harder and playing with Puck's clit.

Puck shook, eyes rolled back before they fell shut. "Fuckyesthereohgodohgod!"

"Come for me, baby," Finn whispered into Puck's ear, watching as the other boy fell apart beneath him and he followed suit.

"Don't," Puck gasped as he came down from his orgasm, "call me baby."

"You like it," Finn chuckled and Puck stopped him as he went to pull out. "The condom-"

"Right," Puck mumbled, letting go. "Just toss it on the table. I'll clean it later."

"You just want to cuddle," Finn told him as Puck burrowed back against his chest and biting his tongue before _you girl_ could slip out. He'd said it once. Puck had punched him and didn't speak to him for a week.

It didn't matter how much they fucked or how much dirty talk Finn said about Puck's pussy. His best friend was a guy. The vagina didn't change that.

They stumbled back towards Puck's bedroom after the shorter teen mumbled something about the couch being too small and the cuddling continued in the queen-sized bed with Puck pillowed comfortably against his chest.

Finn wondered sometimes what Puck thought about this stuff. If he didn't think about it too much, he could tell himself this wasn't gay because it was different plumbing than his own. It wasn't two dicks and no one's cock was in anyone's ass. Some other part of him knew that it was bullshit when he thought about how Puck's chest felt against his or the scratch of stubble when they kissed, but that part was still mostly content to keep to the not-gay idea.

For Puck, though, Finn wondered if it was different. Puck was the one getting fucked. He wondered if that translated through the other teen's mind as gay. Finn had no question that his best friend was a guy, but sometimes he wanted to ask if the vagina and the periods ever confused Puck like simply thinking about it confused Finn. Fuck. The whole third-sex thing still confused the hell out of him.

Finn shook his head slightly, banishing the confusing thoughts before he gave himself a headache or actually asked Puck. He was fairly sure that if he did, he'd get punched in the dick.

"When will your mom and Sarah be back?"

"Late Sunday," Puck replied. "Went to visit my nana. Girls weekend." He looked up, grinning. "She might have mentioned something about this being a monthly thing."

Finn's face lit up. "Three day long fuckfests?"

"Yep."

"Sweet. It next month yet?"

"We still have two days of this month. Slow down," Puck chuckled. "You're not allowed to make plans that weekend."

"You either."

"Not planning on it. I'm gonna dump Lauren."

Finn's brows shot up. "What?"

Puck shrugged. "Just not feeling it."

"Dude, she's gonna crush you."

Puck snorted. "Doubt she cares that much."

A sappy comment about who couldn't care that much was half way up his throat before Finn swallowed it back. "I think I might break up with Quinn. She's acting kind of…"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah. I don't know why."

Puck shrugged. "Gonna get back with Berry?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"Yes. So, so jealous," Puck deadpanned.

Finn laughed. "Knew you were in love with me." Puck jabbed him in the side. "Ow! Asshole. And to answer your question, I don't know. Maybe."

Puck made a sound Finn couldn't define and looked at him, face close suddenly. "She wouldn't be nearly as good a lay," he said, smirking as he kissed Finn.

Finn returned it, one hand stroking the bottom of Puck's mohawk. "I like this," he mumbled when they broke apart.

"It's pretty good," Puck replied, nipping at Finn's bottom lip and smirking. "What did you do? Take Viagra before you came over here?" He laughed when Finn slapped his ass.

He urged Puck onto his back and kissed down Puck's chest and between his legs. Puck shivered when Finn blew softly at his pussy. He pulled the lips apart with two fingers, sucking at Puck's clit.

"Shit," Puck moaned, pressing back into Finn's mouth as the taller teen stroked his entrance with a finger. Two fingers plunged inside of him, thrusting steadily against his g-spot as Finn's tongue kept playing with his clit and he moaned again as he started to get wet again.

For a second, Finn let himself fantasize about the idea of doing this while Puck's pussy smelled like him before he pushed it back and slid a third finger inside. Puck tossed the strip of condoms at his head and Finn pulled back.

"Patience. We have all weekend."

"If you don't get on with it, you're going home."

"You wouldn't."

"You think I can't get myself off?"

Finn knew he could. Knew full well from their sexts and that one time with a webcam. Puck could get himself off and Finn could get off watching it.

"So impatient," Finn joked as he slid the condom on. "That desperate to have me fuck you again?"

"It's not bad."

"Really?" Finn asked, leaning in close to Puck's ear as his dick barely touched his entrance. "Only not bad? All those times that you've begged for my cock and it's only not bad?" He let himself slip inside an inch and Puck bit back a groan. "I think it's better than that. I think you like it when I fuck you." He pulled out and lifted Puck's legs over his shoulders before repositioning himself. "I think you like it when I take you."

"If I say yes, will you fucking get on with it?" Puck snapped, giving Finn a warning look that he was getting dangerously close to crossing from not-gay to really-fucking-gay. "Because if you're not, I can just do it my—" Finn thrust inside, hard, and Puck's back arched. "Ohhh, yeah."

"Thought so."

"Oh, just fuck me, asshat."

Finn rolled his eyes and bent down for a kiss as he started to thrust. Puck moaned into the lip lock, moving as much as he could considering that Finn had him bent in half.

Finn had him quivering and teetering on the edge in minutes, knowing full well that Puck was still overly sensitive from the previous rounds. He broke the kiss, thumb rubbing hard at Puck's clit.

Pulled back right before Puck came and slowed down.

"Dude! What the fuck?"

Finn smirked and sped up again. He kept with the same pace of nearly getting Puck there and then pulling back until the shorter teen had lost all ability of forming words. Frustrated tears started to shine in his eyes and Finn felt himself getting there. He moved faster, harder, thrusting inside and rubbing at Puck's clit. A final pinch at the nub and Puck keened, eyes rolling back as he came with Finn.

He fell limp after a few seconds, but he still whimpered slightly when Finn pulled out and let his legs fall as the taller teen tossed the condom into the trash can beside the bed. Finn gathered him up against his chest, stroking his back until Puck finally blinked his eyes open, though he didn't move.

"Fuckin' hate you," Puck grumbled, face hidden in the other teen's neck.

"Do not." Finn smiled as he poked Puck's side.

"We reek."

Finn laughed. He had to agree. "Sleep first. Shower later. I don't think either of us could stand up right now."

"You're not fucking me in there."

"We'll see."

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
